Broken wings Vol 2: Beleive
by Icesythe
Summary: Sequal to Broken Wings. Though The efforts of Jeremy Belops & and Yumi Ishiayama crippled XANA they did not destroy him. Jeremy seeks Vengance and Yumi a sense of self, as a few falimar faces are now drawn into XANA's Ever widenining Influence. YxU
1. Ghost of the past

**Chapter 1: Ghost of the past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko of any of its characters or entities:(**

Harsh Stadium lights beat down gently on a large grass covered field as a brown haired man leapt into the sky throwing his right leg up and over the position of his head leveling out on his back in mid air. There was seemingly a brief pause as he hung there suspended in the thin ocean of gas called the atmosphere and everyone on the field as well as spectators stared intently at the large white Sphere moving in his direction.

Boom! Thud! there was a sudden explosion of a massive quadriceps and his skilled foot made contact with the Ball just before he crashed down onto the Grassy ground. The ball sailed straight and true past all defenders and into the goalies stomach Knocking him into the goal.

"TWEEETTTTT!" the rephree's whistle penetrated the Enthralled cheers of the Thousands of spectators.

GOOAALLL!" the announcers Yelled and the entire team rushed the field Lifting the man onto their shoulders as the final buzzer sounded, the roar of the crowd filling the stadium as well as most of the city and world on television.

The roar faded an the austere Stadium lights were replaced by the soft and gentle touch of Warm sunlight. The brown haired man was in an near empty field Dressed more casually in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt With the Band Name _Chronicals_ on it in White screen print. He was practicing that same Kick. A little girl maybe 8 or 9 was assisting by serving him the ball setting up for the bicycle kick.

Her Ling silky black hair bounced slightly as she skillfully juggled the ball up into position with her feet. "Here you go daddy" she said as she booted it at the man with a loud thud.

The man jumped into the air and preformed a kick identical to the one he had done in the stadium with all of the fans. There was a loud "Whoosh as the ball rocked past and found itself inside of a Soccer goal nearly tearing the net with the force of impact. But this time there were no cheering fans or scores of young women throwing undergarments onto the field just the clapping and cheering of one little girl. But the brown haired man couldn't have been happier

"Yessss Another goal for the for the National team!" she cheered with a slight lisp as one of her front teeth was missing and a pointy shard of bone just barely poked itself through threatening to fill that Void. That was an awesome Kick dad the one you used to win the Champeeen-ship when are you gonna teach me to do that." She jumped up not the air with glee begging her father to teach her the secrete family technique.

When your head gets a little bit harder and you don't KO yourself every time you try it." He smiled at her from the ground. The girl looked at him with those big chocolate Puppy eyes silently pleading for a lesson. "or um after lunch..." he said giving in to the Puppy eyes.

"Horary!" She cheered Jumping into the air. She lost her balance and ended up doing the equivalent of an elbow drop onto her fathers stomach.

"Oomph" He coughed getting the wind knocked form him.

After much laughing She helped her father Up and after grabbing the ball the two walked slowly towards a picnic table where a tall beautiful woman sat waiting on them. Her Jet black hair Shined almost blue in the crisp clear Septembers air and she smiled at the two, what a perfect pair. The little girl had her mothers looks but her fathers spunk and clumsy streak.

When they were close the girl ran out in front of her father yelling excitedly. " Mommy guess what After lunch dad is gonna teach me "the Kick" I even brought a helmet this time." She was so happy she could bust.

The woman cracked a half smile and glared at her husband sideways. Giving him that "How many stitches, this time look"

He shrugged at her with an "everything will be alright trust me look and a" happy smile himself and continued on towards them.

"Suddenly there was a mighty rushing wind and the once friendly skies Turned suddenly violent Lightning struck and thunder cracked like cannon shots at 4 feet away. The brown haired man watched as His daughter ran up to him and latched onto his leg in fear knowing that he would shield her from the storm. All became quiet just for an instant and his wife started walking toward them.

"Crack!Crack!.Crack!...Crack" Echoed thought the tainted sky. She fell to the Muddy ground cloudy water splashing about her body, blood running from the wounds in her chest.

There was an uncontroable whimper form his side an the man liked down at his daughter. Tears filled her chocolate eyes where joy once lived and horror took over.

Suddenly the whimpering stopped and the Girl fragmented and was blown off into the wind like a billion tiny bits of crumpled up paper.

Rain poured from Evil skies as the man first starred in shock at his daughter drifting away into the abyss of time then he dove into the mud Next to his fallen wife.

"No.. don't die he cried Mud tears and her blood covered his face as he tried to detect any signs of life form her Lifeless shell. He laid there wallowing in that muddy hell all the time Holding her talking to her begging her to live thought she showed no signs of life. For god knows how long he was there in this futile struggle for life.

After a while Everything became dark, so dark you could feel it's maddening touch, and then The man felt something pulsating throbbing behind him. Violently he spun around ready to kill only to face a figure darker than the Insane darkness around them.

A sudden chill of fear swept down his spine and the figure cocked what appeared to be its head at him and then hissed at him. "I'm Baaccckk..." Giving him what may have been a satan smile.

Suddenly The brown haired man Sat up in bed gasping for breath and covered in a cold sweat that drenched him as well as the sheets where le lay. 'O..o... god..." tears filled his chocolate eyes as he put a hand over his heart and wiped the Rain-like sweat form his brow. "Its just a dream" he stuttered trying to calm himself. But still unable to stop crying.

"Hugh... what.." someone Beside him mumbled as they turned over and then sat up beside of him. It was the same woman from the dream.

"What's going on.." she grumbled wiping the sleep form her eyes and her long gorgeous black hair from her face. Then she saw him and the expression his face.

"It was "the dream" again wasn't it..." She said suddenly sobering up best she could.; Asking a question to which she already knew the answer.

"Yes.." was all he said

"O' Ulrich I am so sorry"

"Its alright," Ulrich grumbled regaining his composure. "it was just a dream." He hung his head embarrassed that he was so shook up by a nightmare.

"Its Ok Ulrich" she reassured him putting her hand on his back gently rubbing it. "If you can could you tell me a little bit about it..?"

Slowly Ulrich turned towards her and his dark chocolate eyes met hers and they gazed into each others soul windows, each knowing what the other was thinking but Unable to convey it in words.

Finally he found the strength In her eyes to seek. "You... you died... you were murdered." At first the words were hard but as he continued they flowed like rain off a tin roof. "And HE was back."

"But you said you guys killed him a long time ago..."

We did but.. but..."

"I'm not going anywhere Ulrich..." She said as tenderly as an angle as she cradled his head against her bosom now a pillar of strength.

"I now Emily, I know..." he said as he held onto her like there would be no tomorrow.

**I would like to dedicate this story to Tourmaline91 as He or she have been extremely supportive of the first Broken wings and have also inspired me to Continue the series despite the Opposition it faces for not being exactly cannon couples material so this one is for you )**

**To the rest of you Tell me what you think about it If you hate it flame it, if you like it tell me, and if your not sure do a little bit of both I just want to know what you guys think about it. Thanks,**

**Icesythe**


	2. The hole in me

**Chapter 2: The Hole im me**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own code Lyoko or any of the characters (**

Yumi Ishiayama lay curled up on a train-car seat. She Had a weary look in her dark almost black squinting eyes as she was nearly asleep . It wasn't that long ago that her and Jeremy had escaped the destruction of Lucy's falls a.k.a. The city of fallen angles. they had birthed a Love there but they had also found XANA and that he had a large group of followers that were willing to do whatever it took to Accomplish his Demonic mission.

She was half asleep and half awake as the train roared in to a tunnel and then under the English channel. She was alone for now but supposed to meet up with Jeremy in a couple of hours In Stilgrill France. She was coming from London England as Jeremy thought it was best that they separate for a while after the Fallen angles incident and she was to gather intelligence on the strength of the ANAX clubs in Great Brittan.

Fortunately they hadn't taken off like those in the mainland of France and Spain but with London's Underground Club obsession it was sure to spread like an epidemic, that was unless Jeremy had his way. Complete destruction of every club ANAX and All of XANA's followers was the only thing that would end this war even though XANA was supposed to himself Be dead.

"Those words struck a hard cords with Yumi's soul "I mean I hate XANA and for what he did to Aelita and all of us, but to destroy everything and everyone that was even connected with XANA was even in her opinion A little extreme, heartless, soulless even." She thought as the train roared through the Pipe called the Chunnel at well over 200 Kph.

The train and its speed through the Chunnel made a Low but annoying rumbles growling noises that reminded Yumi of that night She and Jeremy had Left the city of fallen and Now Falling angles Burning in chaos lost and all alone in the darkness. Just like she was just before Herv drew hid foot back to kill her that night. Its a sad place to be there awaiting the deathblow Helpless to do anything to stop it.

It was a felling she knew all to well Her parents divorced just a year after Jeremy disappeared, and it was a bitter one at that. Then not long after her father died an unexpected death. Even worse less than 6 months ago Hikori her baby brother was murdered at a Club ANAX. She had gotten inside to Exact vengeance for him unfortunately she was ratted out and Faced death itself.

"Sigh" Had it not been for Jeremy and his compassion She would have met death that night, Broken alone and Certainly in no condition to meet her eternal maker, that was for sure.

She owed Jeremy a lot and maybe that was why she was with him Helping him destroy these club ANAX'es and their leaders, or maybe she was compelled to do these things as a sense of duty for letting Aelita die all those years ago. Then again maybe she had unfinished business with XANA. Or maybe it was Her lost and raging soul lashing out at something something deeper and less obvious than the affore mentioned reasons that eeked out of her pores like sweat She hated him and what he had done to All of them.

Yumi was always one to wear her heart on her sleeve, she always wanted to act tough disguising her fear and sadness with Anger and ambition. She often lashed out at the ones she loved not because she was angry with them but deeply saddened by what they had done or not done She had always been that way But as people grow older they change even if it is just slightly.

However recently all that anger was giving way to a new emotion one she had not felt in years, Lust. It had been but 3 days since she had last seen Jeremy but she longed for his touch like a Heroin junkie phenes for their drug of choice. She longed to put her arms and legs around his muscular trunk and Turn him inside out as she called it. She wasn't sure why she 'loved" him she just knew... well more thought that she , might could love him. Those strong arms, rippling muscles and, and...

She found herself at a loss of what else she found attractive in him, Over the past month since their escaper they had romped around Europe on little more than gas money and box tops seeking out and destroying XANA's forces. Each night filled with stalking and killing each day with other worldly passion. But in all this violence and intrigue they had grown distant form one another and that night that had united them what seemed an eternity a'go.

The very act of passion that had comforted them in their darkest hour was becoming more of an act of reflex now like breathing and inconvience that cant be stopped but it if were to be death would be the only result. Maybe not physical death but Emotionally Yumi had lost herself somewhere between Aelita torture 15 years ago and The city of fallen angles. She was bound to a Driven and Ever maddening man fuled on a high octane diet of Hate and revenge. Her love couldn't save him form the ever descending Spire of darkness he'd thrown himself into the minute he Turned on the supercomputer 17 years ago.

The sad thing was that she was Now bound to him with a chain that Linked both their souls, she was all that Jeremy was dangling by overtop of an abyss of darkness the very heart of that which He swore to destroy. He may not have needed her love but she needed his that's why she couldn't sever the chain with him that's why she stayed by his side as he did unspeakable things."

without him she felt as if she were going to shrivel up and die. She wanted to be Loved she needed to be loved, she always had, even back in Junior high she could remember her parents trying to show her love respect, anything but it was never enough. They were always fighting they were always or something was always going wrong, of course she always pushed those close to her away, not wanting to drag them into her own torment.

She needed love and this was all the love she could Find to even remotely fill the gaping chasm that **He** left within her all those years ago.

"Tears filled her eyes as she began to think of his Messy brown hair Deep chocolate eyes and... and... maybe his love was what she was really Missing.

It was then the train car stopped on the other side of the Chunnel stirring her form her deep thought. Pulling herself together she stood up and Dismissed all that she had during the roar to the train ride as a simple illusion and nothing more than wanting to live in the past.

She was her strong stubborn self once again when she emerged form the train, as cool as the Octobers air that bit into her skin she pulled her coat tighter and made her way out of the terminal memories of a boy called Ulrich Still haunting the dark corners of her brain.

**Maybe Yumi hasn't forgotten Ulrich after all. So where should the story go from here? Questions comments Ideas all accepted and expected; )**

**icesythe**


	3. Something's not right

**Chapter 3: Something's not right**

"So there you are. I have been waiting here for an hour and a half!" Jeremy said Impatiently tapping his foot as a tall sleek Japanese woman walked toward him just outside the train station.

"I'm sorry the train was late getting out of..."

"Oh never mind that, were are behind schedule already." The large blond said as he mounted up on his new Motorcycle.

Yumi followed suite and was soon behind him her Long strong legs rapped around his waist as they roared down the highway.

With her legs around his waist Yumi had her hands free and she let her hands out to her sides like wings. She loved this part, The sensation of the wind rushing over her and catching her hair, the lift she felt up under her arms it was almost like she was flying. Ever since she was little Yumi always wanted to be an angle, to have those big Beautiful wings to fly, she always wanted to help people, and to be something so good and pure she always wanted that.

"Hump, just look at me now." she said to herself "Just childish fantasies I suppose, was so Naive so innocent, Time to grow up Yumi she told herself and she put her arms down and leaned against Jeremy's back as a small tear made its way down her cheek. a gesture of grieving for lost innocence I suppose.

That part of her was dead and the past with it, all those hopes and dreams tarnished and faded she was here now with Jeremy and... and... there was nothing more to think about on it she told herself as they continued down the busy highway towards Paris.

**A couple of hours later...**

"I'm sure you will be very happy with your room Mr. and Mrs..." The receptionists paused "Smith" the hotel receptionist said as Jeremy slipped him a couple of large bills and the bell hop gathered their luggage and up they went in the elevator.

A couple of moments later the Door was opened and they stepped in. It was an ninth floor room with one queen sized bed a small wooden desk , in a kind of run down old in Hotel on the southwestern part of Parris But still it was Paris. However the real kicker was the large balcony Over looking the city.

So what Unfortunate club are we hitting tonight?" Yumi asked as she flopped down onto the bed with a loud "Squeak" beside of Jeremy leather saddle bags.

"Not tonight" he replied.

"Yumi sat up resting the majority of her weight on her elbows a sparkle in her eye. "Really?"

"Well let me rephrase, the club ANAX here are well um too big and well guarded, and after our other little raids for a direct assault would be suicide here. Also I haven't been able to find all of the information on the internet like i was hoping, so we will have to use this place as a base of operations for a little while ,while we research and plan out next attack, I do have an inside man here in Paris and i was hoping that you would meet with him tomorrow and help us with little "natural exchange."

"Sure" Yumi replied without even thinking about it falling back onto the bed.

"Good, that puts us back on schedule then." He said coolly as he opened the side door to the bathroom and stepped inside to shave and clean up a little."

However Yumi noticed an unusual Amount of worry in his voice especially for something so simple as an exchange of information this wasn't the first time she had acted as a go between for him and this job form what he had already told her didn't sound that hard. But as she watched him brush his teeth and shave she couldn't help but to think that something was wrong there was something that he wasn't telling her but what that was she couldn't know as she lay in thought upon the creaky old bed.

It was dark when jeremy finally got out of the shower and Yumi was standing on the balcony in nothing but a black bathrobe. She was leaning against the right Iron hand railing, her bare feet feeling the chill from the old stone floor balcony staring out at the lights of Paris. It had been forever since she had been here, the city of lovers, and maybe that would be what it took to get the sparks flying between her and jeremy once more so she met him at the bathroom door.

Gently she put her hands on towel hanging around his trim waist and began to playfully tug at it letting one side of her bathrobe slide off of her shoulder.

Much to her Surprise she was meet with "Not tonight Yumi, i have other, more Important things i have to do." and he brushed her to the side as he began to dress.

Yumi hung her head in defeat as she made her way back out to the balcony, pulling the shoulder of the robe back up as the late Octobers air chilled to the touch, Just like Jeremy's anymore.

"I've lost him, I've lost everyone." she silently cried within and to every star in the Paris sky. My love cant save him" as she stood there alone awaiting the Unseen menace ahead.

**Jeremy looseing that lovin felling who would have thought it? Well almost to the good parts of the story so hang in there everyone (To all 8 of my readers this means you) to the rest of ya lets hear whatcha think about it.**

**icesythe**


	4. Devine Invitaton

**Chapter 4: Devine invitation**

_She felt a sudden jerk around the waist and Yumi came to. She had a chain rapped and welded about her slender middle. The other end was connected to something but what it was remained hidden as she felt another jerk and the chain began to move dragging her along with it._

_Yumi dug in her heels in an attempt to slow or stop this wild ride but no luck as the chain continued dragging her through a dark and dusky Stone construct. it drug her through several door iron reinforced door ways, the first which she tried to stop herself on but to no avail as the pull was all too strong and it ripped her bloody fingers from it as she slid on each door looking more sturdy then the last, each one slamming shut as she passed through._

_Finally she slid into a big Empty room with nothing more but a large raised bowl in the center of it. Its rim was maybe 3 feet high or so and the chain Lead up top the edge and into this well shaft so to say. She slid up to the edge and with a Whump she slammed into the side catching herself with her hands and feet on the rim. She was at the edge of what appeared to be a large bottomless shaft. _

_She stood there for a second Heels placed firmly against the bottom of the Bowl and she gazed into the bottomless pit that the chain around her pulled her toward. Suddenly the calm blackened beneath her became a tempest of spinning abyss and she could see what was dragging her down. _

_Jeremy was hanging only by his waist by the other end of the chain shaking his fist at and Yelling and shouting obscenities at the Abyss beneath him totally unaware or just not caring that he hung over it by nothing more than a chain._

_Yumi Mezermirized by all of this began to gaze into the abyss. She found herself Hypnotized by the swirling Madness beneath, not wanting to look but unable to stop herself. She hadn't noticed that the chain was pulling at her Midsection threatening to snap her spine as the weight of Jeremy tore at her. She was about to let go to Give in to the all present Madness when out of the abyss she saw a face emerge. It was her brothers._

_"Look away Yumi!" He yelled _

_"Somehow this broke the spell Over her and she snapped back in control just in time to regain her footing as she put her hands around the chain and sunk her heels into the ground pulling back for all she was worth. Her body cracked and popped as she fought the abyss, the chain around her ever tightening she strained with all she had as the tempest called._

_Suddenly there was a loud crack and the chain broke throwing her back and and to the ground. The fierce Howl of the Swirling abyss stopped and she sat up looking at the shaft. A calm overtook her as she was free from the chain that was about her, and she sighed in relief._

_However it was then that the hair on the back of her neck began to tingle then stand up as from out of the well crawled Jeremy But he looked nothing like he had before No much worse he was rapped and covered in large thick chains and shackles all broken from somewhere. He clanked as he moved toward her chains rattling with each agonizing step. His eyes glowed a fiery red and he attempted to grab her with a crushing grip, as Yumi scrambled to avoid it..._

Yumi awoke in a cold sweat, sitting up Violently. "Just a dream" she told herself wiping the sweat form her brow.

She grabbed a glass of water off of the night stand and put the cool fluid to her parched lips and began to drink. It was then that she noticed the balcony door was open and a cool breeze was blowing in as she watched the light drapes dance sprietly about with each gust of wind.

Slowly she removed herself out from underneath the covers and put her feet down on the cold stone floor, the bed creaking ever so softly as she did. she pulled her Black robe a little bit tighter as she stepped out into the soft moonlight on the balcony. She stared thoughtfully into the night sky trying to Discern the meaning of the dream she just had.

Her beep thought was interrupted By a "Dink" she looked around suspiciously but didn't see anything.

"That's odd." she thought as she dismissed it there was another "dink" it landed next to her and rolled into her foot. She bent over and picked it Up. In the it was a small circular piece of metal and as she examined it in the faint moon light she could se it was a penny.

"A penny?" she thought "what the hell" and she again looked around as a rain of pennies came down around her. "dink, da dink dink da din kkk dink dink, none of them touched her well at least until they hit the ground and rolled into her.

Fear swept over her, she knew that she and Jeremy were being hunted but by whom and were the pennies a Calling card? suddenly she looked up only to see a dark shadowy figure jump from the balcony above her He flipped a couple of times and landed crouching at her feet.

Yumi wanted to scream in fear and almost bolted for the bed and the gun which Jeremy kept under the pillow at night but she didn't as this figure rose and looked her right in the eye.

"Hello Yumi." He said calmly with a smile on his face.

"It was then she recognized him as the man no angle in the burning club ANAX that had saved her and Jeremy. "How did you get here?" she asked the tall creature a calm replacing the fear from a couple of moments ago.

"Hey I might be an angle with broken wings but I can still Jump ya know."

"Right..." Yumi said surveying at his handsome slightly rugged 5 'o clock shadow face. He wasn't at all like she had envisioned an angel to be He was tall and relatively sleek. In his Hair was Jet black and a shaggy, spiky mess that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. he wore white long-sleeved t- shirt with a black shirtsleeve over it with signs that it had been on fire at one point and a pair of faded blue jeans with some combat boots on his feet.

'So how do you know my name? and what's with the pennies anyway?" Yumi questioned.

The angle looked over her a large smile on his face and then slowly replied. "The first question Is my little secrete, but to the second." They say that angels throw pennies at you when they miss you, to get your attention ya know." "But that's just a legend." he smiled at her again.

Yumi could feel herself Moving Closter to this angle it felt good that someone wanted to get her attention for once it had been forever since anyone had gone to such lengths to get her attention. and before she even knew it she was pressed up against the angel staring up into his Dark brown eyes Poised to kiss when he spoke.

"Yumi come with me." He whispered ever so softly caressing her soft black hair.

"She looked into his eyes longing for something better than the life she was living. To tell the truth she wanted to go after all those nightmares and those longings deep inside of her. She wanted to fly away from it all, with an angle. and she was about ready to when she looked back at Jeremy laying there asleep on the bed He needed her at least that's the way she felt about it and she pushed away from the angel.

"I...I.. can't she told him as she gently pushed him away as she looked back at Jeremy.

She could of swore she saw a tear well up in the angles eye as he nodded affirming her decision.

"I thought you would say that." he said in sadness as he released her and put his hand on the railing. "Farewell Yumi Ishiayama, **my** angel, Ill come back for you." And with that he leapt from the balcony.

Yumi gasped rushing to the edge and looking over as she knew that it was a nine story drop onto solid pavement below.

A soft Boom echoed as the angel landed crouching the pavement cracking beneath him as he hit, and then in a flash he was gone.

Yumi stood on the balcony stunned at what she had just seen and experienced. She didn't know why she refused the angel's offer as she looked back at Jeremy. He snorted and twitched in his sleep Mumbling something about Aelita, like he always did. And Yumi really didn't know why she didn't take the angel's offer.

Yumi stared off into the distant blackness of the night sky watching as in the far west a storm brewed. Flashes of light jumped between the clouds just like the storm brewing within her own heart the moonlight shining down upon her, black hair flowing back in the wind in her solutude a thousand pennies sparkling at her cold bare feet. While all the while thunder roled in the air as a mighty storm blew in from the west...

**Yet another chapter in the Saga Of Broken Wings. Again I would Like to dedicate this chapter to all 8 of my fans and anyone else reading this crazie series. But this chapter is for tourmalie91 because of "Her" Intrest in the angle character that briefly appeared in Chapter 7 of Broken Wings, and had it not been for that i would have proably not writen this chapter. And comon Dont be shy with the reviews i want to know how im doing. It you like it and its good Great, if you hate it and want to flame it well heres your chance, i wolnt get mad (Well at least not at you personaly) and ill be really glad for the atention. rember I love all ya readers in a sibbling sorta way Peace.**

**Icesythe **


	5. The shower

**Chapter 5: The shower**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or the characters in this story, Just the plot.**

Yumi Ishiayama Walked briskly through the streets of Parris, periodically she would turn and look over her shoulder hopeing that she wasn't being followed. After that little skirmish she had with the man at the stadium and a couple of his cronies, Yumi hoped that the information that she had "Obtained" from them would be enough for what Jeremy Needed Here.

She shivered as the cool Octobers air bit into her exposed Neck and midriff, this place hadn't changed much since she had been in college here nearly 10 years ago, a new building here a shop there and it had expanded a lil more into the suburbs but for the most part it really remained the same, or at least that's what she thought.

Somewhere on the short trip between the stadium and the Hotel she suspected that she was being followed and took several alternate routes a couple of subway trains and made a few twist and turns until she found herself lost, "Maybe this place had changed after all." She thought to herself as she walked through what appeared to be an affluent suburban Neighborhood the type where the plots of land were slightly spaced out and the propertied have fenced in backyards and some of them even trees.

She was lost "but at least she wasn't being followed right" She told herself as she began walk in the direction she thought the hotel was passing the time by lancing at the names on random mailboxes as she passed them hopeing to get a street number for barring if nothing else.

"Saunders, Leyol, Willsburn, Stern, Reju... STERN!" she took a double take out of her clumsily mumblings and ran back over to the mailbox.

"Stern.." she thought out loud, NO it couldn't be! but was it?" a little voice in the back of her head Questioned. She looked at the empty driveway then at the front door.

"No i couldn't do that." She thought as she made a circle around the house hopeing to get a better idea what was inside. however the blinds and the glair form the sunlight made it near impossible to see anything inside. "Damnit" she growled to herself as the tried to find a way to see inside.

Before she even knew it Yumi was standing on a back deck of sorts and had the back door cracked slightly open. You must understand that Yumi didn't want to inside and Had she know what would happen because of it I'm sure that smart Young woman would have reconsidered but with all that had happened in the last couple of months with her brothers murder and then Jeremy in the city of lost angles she couldn't help but to let curiosity get the best of her and she was inside.

"Ill just look around for a second" She told herself as the slipped in the back stealthily closeting the door behind her. "Just to make sure" Imminently she found herself in a large open room with a hardwood floor. it was a clean room essentially bare and nearly clean all except for the Large pile of boxes and packages that filled one corner next to the fireplace. Slowly she began to prowl about the other rooms, it was a large spacious house where seemingly most of the belongings were still in boxes or in the process of being unpacked.

After a couple more rooms Yumi found a Box that was...was... well lets just say it called to her. Slowly she pulled the top apart with a "fumph" as the strained cardboard fold apart and back into its original shape. Once opened she found that the box was filled with books... However they were not just any books. They were Year books College, High school and maybe even... Junior high.

Excitedly as a 14 year old girl on her first date with a longtime crush she wrestled the Yearbook form the clutches of the Box and sure enough in its this worn leather bound cover were the words Kadic academy. It was a year behind her, but that was to be expected as she nearly tore the pages open with excitement.

Just as she was opening the Key to her question there was a loud banging and the sound of footsteps Upstairs. Quickly Yumi hid herself hugging the Book tightly to her chest waiting for it to pass. It soon did and was replaced with the sound of water falling from a shower. Stealthily she crept toward the door and had her hand on the Door knob before she was suddenly compelled to travel up the stairs and into the master bed room.

Like a panther she slid into the room unnoticed and shut the door behind her, "This was going to be aquard" she thought "Especially since I haven't seen him in 15 years and I broke in and all and ..and it might not even e him then what do i do?"

She stood there for a moment leaning against the wall and hugging the book in indecision what was a girl to do?" She stood there in indecision for what felt like quite a while when she noticed that the door to the master bathroom was open and Steam was rolling out. She had to have a look Just one look Just to see him again if just for once then she would, well might get back together with Jeremy and Continue hunting down XANA... or see Ulrich again and..."

She crept towards the open door with utmost caution as not to make a sound her heart in her throat and the adrenalin pumping thought her filled her with a kind of Rabid butterflies in the arms and legs felling. she peered around the to take look just one look when... "WHUMP" she stumbled over her own two feet and fell face first onto the carpeted floor.

"Hugh.. what The brown haired man looked opened the shower opaque door and looked around his eyes shut tightly as he was washing his hair.

At first Yumi made no noise she just looked at the figure in the shower. "Oh my. God! Its really him." she thought in shook laying there trying not to be detected but had he opened his eyes she would have been discovered still she couldn't find it in her to move.

"I know your out there," He smiled. "Why don't you come on in here and well talk about your day." He said it so casually and with a big smile on his face motioning with his head for her to get inside the shower as he left a cracked for her.

Yumi could have sworn that she was dreaming as she had imagined this moment for better than half of her life. She had imagined that they would find each other one day and that the love that they held for the other could finally be expressed in a full and meaningful way.

Throwing the book into the bed She stood up and kicked off her black boots. then in one fluid motion she crossed her arms and pulled her shirt and braw from her torso slinging them onto the floor revealing a large tattoo of an angel with one wing at the base of her back. Wow was all she could think as she opened the shower door and stared at her long lost friend no the lover she never had Body the water splashing and running down it's hardened Muscles like some ancient rock face a strange tingling Overcame her body and she nearly fell to the floor as her legs went Numb. Maybe he wasn't quite as bug as Jeremy but but she couldn't explain it He just was he always was this attractive to her. And though something small and still within her told her not to she quickly put her thumbs on her waist and slid out of her jeans and panties and into the shower.

Her already trembling body tingled to an almost numb state as she closed the door and was pounded upon by the Hot falling water. She shook for a second in excitement and then the butterflies in her chest felt as if they were growing to explode as he turned to her and kissed her . At first it was gently, but as they continued It became more and more forceful as he began to caress here head and silky black hair now drenched with water and lust, his eyes still showed in a haze of soap suds and unopened. In all of this ecstasy she didn't notice the Small gold band that he was wearing on his left ring finger as on they continued.

She began to cry, maybe it was the shampoo in her eyes maybe it was the joy she was experiencing after all of those lonely years, or maybe it was both but one thing was for sure when was in heaven as long as he held onto her He loved her and that was all that mattered all that ever would matter in this crazy Mixed up place stuck between Heaven and Hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was then that a sporty car pulled up into the driveway and out stepped a gorgeous woman. She was wearing a pair of faded bell bottom jeans with a black t-shirt with the Band Name _Chronicals _in white screneprint accrost it overtop of a long-sleeved white one. the Cool wind grabbed at her long jet black hair as it flowed through it as she pushed the glasses up on her nose just a little bit as she unlocked and walked into the door. Imminently when she stepped inside she could hear the shower.

"Ummm he thinks of everything" She smiled to herself as she quickly made her way up the stairs to the master bed room. "That's funny, he usually doesn't close the door when he's expecting me." she thought as she could hear the sounds of rustling going on inside of it.

Slowly she reached the door knob and twisted the boor open ever so slightly. the light catching a glint off of her Wedding band and for a moment all suspicions were put at ease... until the door opened and she looked inside. Her heart jumped into her throat and it felt as if Someone had shoves an Ice pick into her back as she caught the sight of a t shirt and a braw laying on the bed, and then..,

"NO, HELL NO" She screamed inside as she saw the red panties laying there on the bathroom floor beside of a crumpled up pair of tight black jeans. A sudden powerful Sick Nauseating felling swept over her as she watched their bodies locked in a love embrace thought the opaque shower glass. She looked down at her wedding band that golden symbol of Eternal Love and faithfulness Tears filled her Deep dark tender eyes and for a moment she wanted to crawl into a hole and Die a slow agonizing death, anything would be better than this. Then she Noticed the book on the bed and though she wanted to escape the pain she crept over and picked it up flipping through the pages trying to find this this... Thief. and she sat there on the bed unable to watch but unable to look away as her Love was with another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about that time when Ulrich's hand reached around to the small of her back and he felt something foreign to him, a long scar running parellell to her spine. Quickly he put his head back under the water and then wiped the remaining shampoo form his face. His chocolate eyes slowly opened and...

"Yumi?" His jaw dropped open in shock as he put his hands on her waist and backed up a step.

She looked at him shocked herself her Dark black Japanese eyes longing for his touch his embrace as his gaze seemed to burn a hole into her soul, the watter pouring off of his face like the tears she was trying to hold back.

"Oh my god.. what have i done" he hung his head to the side still in shock..

Yumi Not knowing why he reacted that way pressed herself up against him and began kissing him. "Its ok" she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck.'

For a moment he pressed back and was about to give in, he wanted to shut his eyes and pretend what he saw was just an illusion, if not for the random bream of light caught the reflection of his left hand he would have, however he rembered his commitment to his wife pushed her back.

"Yumi don't make me do this" he said looking her in the eye choking back the tears best as he could tears welling up in them.

"Why, Why not. she questioned again taking to his neck "Everything is right its the way ive always dreamed it Ulrich, you cant, you... you.." she stumbled over her own words as this real life fantasy of hers came crashing down all around her like a falling city under siege.

And Ulrich showed her his left hand. for a moment she choked threatening to swallow her own toung as a sudden sick felling welled up into her and a fever took her head. "But...but..b..but.. don't you want it its just so perfect" she cried in one final attempt to keep this city form falling and crushing her.

Ulrich pushed her back this time with some force his hands on her shoulders and calmly but sadly looked into her eyes and spoke. "Yumi things are different Now, I'm married, i love her more than anything in this world or the next, and she Me, I would do anything for her including Missing out on this, the rest of possibly the most incredible shower anyone has ever taken. But i cant be with you not now not ever, things have changed," He looked down almost instinctively hiding his face from her and his emotions with it before gathering his strength and returning the gaze. You know there was a time when I felt that way about you..."

'Then you must still..."

"Sush" he whispered putting two fingers on her lips silencing her before she went into hysteria and with his free hand he opened the shower door. Now its best if you leave and forget about me." He rapped her in a towel. "Emily will be home soon and i don't want to put her through this.

"Emily," she exclaimed "You married Emily?" and she threw her face into he's chest and cried" I suppose I had a reason to be jealous back i Middle school Hugh" she said looking up at him.

"Maybe." Ulrich smiled at her. He held her for a few moments more in silence, comforting her as she cried in his chest. "Im sorry Yumi"

He said to her with with his back turned as she was scrambling to dry off and get dressed.

He stared at her as she walked off Her tall sleek figure dressed all in black It was almost just like old time's for a moment he wondered why he ever let her go... then he caught a glimpse of the time and sprang off to open the door Emily would be home any moment now.

At the bottom of the stairs he was met By his enraged wife and she thrust the leather bound book into his chest shoveling him back. "Who were you in the shower with It certainly wasn't me, Was it HER!" She questioned her hands on her hips and eyes burning a hole into him.

Ulrich Knew all to well that when Emily got mad there would be hell to pay as well as the gas money there and back. He looked into the book and sure enough the page was turned to a picture of Yumi.

"Look i thought she was you." he tried to defend himself but against Emily's fury a whole train car load of trial lawyers wouldn't even stand a chance. But she had already stormed off and he followed her through the house.

"Emily, baby..."

Suddenly she spun around and looked him in the eye "Ulrich Webb Stern, I don't want to hear it after eight years of marriage and a good no great one at that... I just don't want to hear it." She threw her arms out to her sides in discuss and stormed past him out to her car.

Emily believe me.." He grabbed her by the arm and she looked him in the eye.

"I don't know what to Believe anymore Ulrich." Her words cold and sharp as obsidian cutting him to the very immortal soul. "I'm going to my mothers to think things over, and i would appreciate if you would get the fuck out of my way." she said jerking her arm from his grasp pushing him to the side, and then she was gone.

Ulrich watched her car speed off and disappear in the distance, and he wondered how he could have lost the only two women he had ever really cared about in less than an hour as he took off and threw his wedding band voiently accrost the garage...

**Ooooohhh so Evil, So what happens Next should Ulrich Chase off after Yumi or Emily, or is he going to sit there and sulk over love lost past and or present. Did he make a mistake kicking Yumi out of the shower? Is Emily ever going to forgive him? Is Ulrich going to even stay with Emily or dump her for Yumi? gonna need some Input here guys. Ill need at least 7 reviews before ill continue.**

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too soap operaish, and I was able to throw a wrench or box of them into the plot. As for you Yumi Ulrich fans I'm sure you either loved or hated this chapter So unleash the fury. If I can write something like this I can Take a couple of flames guys )**

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to notcreativeenoughtomakeone who's tactful sleaziness in his writing Inspired me to try something of a racy, artistic, emotional love scene and push the envelope a little.**

**Icesythe**


End file.
